rrbbfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Season Seven of Reality Radar's Big Brother started January 4th, 2014, and was the first season of the New Year. Season Seven's first twist was Families, this had two meanings. One the house was split up into 4 teams/families. Two the house had few returning houseguests, and there were relations between some houseguests as well. Season Seven's second twist was returning houseguests in the form of catfishes (A catfish is someone who pretends to be someone they're not using Facebook or other social media to create false identities, particularly to pursue deceptive online romances.) the 3 returning houseguests were season 3's (and this seasons) winner Jim (Martha), Brittany "Stanky Pickles" (Rikki), and All Stars winner Mike (Kenya). Season History WEEK 1 *Head of Household: Nathan *Untouchables: David, Heather, Kenya, Deontae *Nominees: Wesley, Martha and Ryan *Veto winner: Kenya *Veto status: Not used. *Evicted: By a vote of 11-1-0, Wesley was the first person evicted from the game. WEEK 2 *Head of Household: Austin *Untouchables: Nathan, Heather, Austin, Christian *Nominees: Deontae, Brittany, Cierra *Veto winner: Austin *Veto status: Not used. *Evicted: By a vote of 6-5-0, Brittany was the second person evicted from the game. WEEK 3 *Head of Household: Aubra *Untouchables: Rikki, Heather, Kenya, Cierra *Nominees: Deontae, Christian *Veto winner: Aubra *Veto status: Aubra used it to remove Deontae and Christian *Replacement nominees: David, Shawn, Nathan *Evicted: By a vote of 6-4-0, Nathan was the third person evicted from the game. WEEK 4 *Head of Household: David *Untouchables: Rikki, Martha, Kenya, Deontae *Nominees: Charles, Aubra, Austin *Veto winner: Martha *Veto status: Not used. *Evicted: By a vote of 6-3-0, Charles was the fourth person evicted from the game. WEEK 5 *Head of Household: Martha *Untouchables: Martha, Rikki, Kenya, Cierra *Nominees: Aubra, Austin *Veto winner: Kenya *Veto status: Not used. *Evicted: By a vote of 6-2, Austin was the fifth person evicted from the game. WEEK 6 (Families twist ends. It’s also revealed that three current players are really three past players. Mike, Jim and Brittany from RRBB All-Stars enter the game as themselves.) *Head of Household: Heather *Nominees: Mike and Jim *Veto Players: Heather, Mike, Jim, Ryan, David, Deontae *Veto winner: Mike *Veto Status: Mike used it on himself *Replacement nominee: David *Final nominees: Jim and David *Evicted: By a vote of 7-1, David was the sixth person evicted from the game. WEEK 7 *Head of Household: Mike *Nominees: Heather and Shawn *Veto players: Heather, Shawn, Aubra, Christian, Deontae *Veto winner: Mike *Veto status: Not used. *Evicted: By a vote of 6-1, Shawn was the seventh person evicted from the game. WEEK 8 *Head of Household: Jim *Nominees: Deontae and Ryan *Veto players: Jim, Deontae, Ryan, Cierra, Mike, Aubra *Veto winner: Mike *Veto status: Mike used the veto on Deontae *Replacement nominee: Heather *Final nominees: Ryan and Heather *Evicted: By a vote of 4-2, Ryan was the eighth person evicted from the game. WEEK 9 *Head of Household: Brittany *Nominees: Heather and Aubra *Veto players: Brittany, Heather, Aubra, Mike, Jim, Christian *Heather uses a veto pass to knock Mike out of the veto game. *Veto winner: Jim *Veto status: Jim uses the veto on Aubra *Replacement nominee: Mike *Final nominees: Heather and Mike *Evicted: By a vote of 4-1, Mike was the ninth person evicted from the game. WEEK 10 *Head of Household: Jim *Nominees: Deontae and Brittany *Veto players: Jim, Deontae, Brittany, Aubra, Heather, Cierra *Veto winner: Brittany *Veto status: Brittany used it on herself. *Replacement nominee: Cierra *Final nominees: Deontae and Cierra *Eviction: By a vote of 4-0, Deontae was the 10th person evicted from the game. DOUBE EVICTION *Head of Household: Brittany *Nominees: Jim and Christian *Veto players: Brittany, Jim, Christian, Heather, Cierra, Aubra *Veto winner: Brittany *Veto status: Brittany used it to remove Jim *Replacement nominee: Heather *Eviction: After Christian used his power to erase a vote, Brittany broke a 1-1 tie and evicted Heather, making her the 11th person voted out of the game. WEEK 11 *Head of Household: Cierra *Nominees: Jim and Brittany *Veto players: Cierra, Jim, Brittany, Aubra, Christian *Veto winner: Jim *Veto status: Jim uses it on himself *Replacement nominee: Christian *Final nominees: Brittany and Christian *Eviction: By a vote of 2-0, Brittany was the 12th person voted out of the game. WEEK 12 *Head of Household: Jim *Nominees: Christian and Cierra *Veto players: Jim, Christian, Cierra, Aubra *Veto winner: Aubra *Eviction: Aubra chose to evict Christian, making him the 13th person evicted from the game. Final Head of Household *Part 1: Jim *Part 2: Aubra *Part 3: Jim vs. Aubra *Final HOH: Aubra *Evicted: Cierra *Final Two: Aubra and Jim *Winner: By a vote of 5-4, JIM is the winner of RRBB7 Contestants Ryan (Evicted Week 8) Brittany (Evicted Week 2) Aubra (Runner-up) David (Evicted Week 6) Deontae (Evicted Week 10) Jim Martha ''(Winner) Nathan (Evicted Week 3) Brittany ''Rikki (Evicted Week 11) Mike'' Kenya'' (Evicted Week 9) Austin (Evicted Week 5) Cierra (Evicted After Final HOH) Christian (Evicted Week 12) Shawn (Evicted Week 7) Wesley (Evicted Week 1) Heather (Evicted Week 10) Charles (Evicted Week 4) “Families” *“The Merpranos” — David, Shawn, Rikki, Nathan *“Hebby’s Web” — Heather, Wesley, Martha, Ryan *“Quad Squad” — Charles, Kenya, Aubra, Austin *“Romolicious” — Christian, Deontae, Brittany, Cierra Trivia *RRBB7 was the first season with a runion special "Tea With Lee". *Jim is the first and only 2-time winner. *The three catfishes (Jim/Martha, Brittany/Rikki, and Mike/Kenya) were all members of the RRBB3 and All Stars casts.